


Волшебство в полночь

by KS_scream



Category: Warcraft
Genre: Boralus, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_scream/pseuds/KS_scream
Summary: Каждый год в канун празднования Зимнего Покрова в Боралусе происходит чудо.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 1





	Волшебство в полночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Midnight Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087350) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



> Thank you so much for this magical gift! Happy holidays! 😊

Сперва Матиас не придал этому значения, но потом заметил, что с каждым днём в порту Боралуса становилось всё больше матросов. На каждом из кораблей велась бурная деятельность. Моряки возились со снастями, взбирались по мачтам, копались в вороньем гнезде, карабкались по штормтрапам… Куда ни глянь, кругом кипела работа. Бок о бок с «Искуплением Ветра»‎ стоял «Хламгман»‎: команда капитана Фэйрвинда вовсю орудовала такелажем на своём корабле.

Приближался праздник Зимнего Покрова. Боралус был куда севернее Штормграда, оттого в декабре здесь было куда морознее, а ночь спускалась на город гораздо раньше. Перспектива мёрзнуть в порту мало привлекала Матиаса, поэтому он рассчитывал отправиться на праздник в Стальгорн. Столица дворфов всегда пышела теплом, согреваемая Великой кузней. В Зале Общин наверняка поставят громадную праздничную ёлку, а под ней Дедушка Зима вновь будет поздравлять детей с праздником. Шоу редко отмечал праздники. Слишком часто работа решала всё за него: он либо был по уши занят миссиями, либо пребывал в ожидании очередных внезапных указаний. Но в этом году, раз уж портал в Стальгорн располагался прямо здесь, в порту, отлучиться на празднество не составляло труда. Правда, потом придётся ехать на поезде до Штормграда, чтобы вновь вернуться в Боралус через портал, но Матиас решил, что это того стоит.

Утром, в канун Зимнего Покрова, Шоу увидел, как Фэйрвинд, жизнерадостно улыбаясь, взбирается на борт «Искупления». Обмолвившись парой фраз с охраной у трапа, он пожелал им счастливых праздников и стремительно подлетел к Матиасу.

— Какие планы на вечер, приятель? — спросил он.

— Я собирался отправиться отмечать в Стальгорн, — честно признался Матиас. — А что?

Лучезарная улыбка на лице Флинна слегка поутихла. 

— Ну хоть до полуночи-то ты останешься? — Фэйрвинд, казалось, был сбит с толку и слегка разочарован.

— До полуночи? — спросил Матиас. — А что будет в полночь? 

Флинн моргнул.

— Ты правда не знаешь? А я-то всё гадал, почему эта старая посудина не готовится, — он окинул взглядом корабль.

— Готовится к чему? — подозрительно спросил Шоу. Вероятно, это было как-то связано с недавней активностью матросов.

Флинн вновь заулыбался.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, дружище. Встреть-ка меня на этом же месте за двадцать минут до полуночи. Свожу тебя туда, где открывается лучший вид. Клянусь тебя, такого волшебства ты в жизни не видел. С меня глинтвейн.

Глинтвейн? Лучший вид?

— Вид на что?

— Эх, Шоу, какой же ты везунчик, раз не знаешь! Поверь мне, этот сюрприз того стоит, — рассмеялся Флинн.

— Не люблю я сюрпризы, — напрягся Матиас.

Он доверял Флинну, вот только слова _Фэйрвинд_ и _сюрприз_ в одном предложении всегда грозились обернуться сущей катастрофой.

— Доверься мне! — взмолился Флинн. — Весь Боралус к этому готовится. Я удивлён, как ты до сих пор не заметил.

Матиас окинул Фэйрвинда скептическим взглядом.

— Я не прошу о многом. Удели мне хотя бы час, — не отступался Флинн.

Шоу вздохнул.

— Ну хорошо. На этом месте. За двадцать минут до полуночи.

— И оденься потеплее! — ответил Флинн, просияв. Он подмигнул Матиасу, развернулся и стремглав сошёл с корабля, отправляясь по своим не связанным со сбором азерита и выполнением поручений Сайруса Крестфола делам. В которых наверняка не последнюю роль играл ром, подумал Шоу.

В назначенный час Флинн, восседая на грифоне и придерживая рукой наплечный мешок, объявился у трапа «Искупления».

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил Матиас, разглядывая грифона.

— Я же говорил — в место с лучшим видом! Забирайся, — улыбка его сияла ярче звёзд. Матиас вздохнул, забрался на грифона и уселся позади Флинна. Фэйрвинд отдал команду, и животное взмыло в ночное небо, плавно заскользив над портом. Они описали полукруг и, в итоге, опустились на одной из плоских крыш высокого дома. Флинн усадил грифона, затем вытащил из своего мешка покрывало и разложил его рядом с животным.

— Садись, — велел он Шоу.

Матиас сел на покрывало и откинулся на тёплую тушку грифона. Когда оба расположились, Флинн подал ему кружку и наполнил её глинтвейном. Затем как бы невзначай навалился на него плечом, согревая его сбоку.

— Ещё пара минут, — сказал Флинн. Выглядел он очень счастливым, и, казалось, его совсем не тревожил жгучий мороз декабрьской ночи. Шоу прихлебнул из своей кружки.

— Так что должно произойти? — спросил Матиас. Он совсем не противился близости Флинна. После охоты на сокровища они сдружились, и Шоу понял, что компания капитана Фэйрвинда ему очень приятна.

— Подожди ещё минутку. Смотри вон туда, — Флинн указал собственной кружкой в сторону порта.

Спустя миг Матиас услышал, как корабли загудели, знаменуя своим сигналом полночь, и внезапно весь порт озарился светом. Гавань вспыхнула тысячами искр. Сияла оснастка, мачты взмывали вверх, словно огненные столбы. Каждый корабль в порту, от мала до велика, сверкал мириадами ярких лампочек. Свет разливался в бесконечную даль, подражая яркому звёздному небу, заливая весь Боралус своим ореолом.

— Это… Прекрасно, — пробормотал Матиас. От развернувшего великолепия захватывало дух.

Флинн положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Я же говорил, верь мне, — сказал он. — Ну как, всё ещё хочешь отправиться в свой Стальгорн?

— Нет. Уже нет, — Матиас потряс головой. — Ради такого я остаюсь.

Он посмотрел на Флинна. Глаза его сияли ярко, радостно. И ради тебя тоже, подумал Шоу.

— Спасибо тебе, — произнёс Матиас.

— Счастливого праздника Зимнего Покрова, приятель.

— Счастливого праздника Зимнего Покрова, — умиротворённо вздохнув, Матиас положил голову на плечо Флинну и продолжил наблюдать за тем, как миллионы огней ярко мерцали в студёных водах порта.


End file.
